The Cemetery
This is the starting area for all players. Minimum Level to Enter Area: 1 Recommended level: 1-3 Monsters Mindless Zombie A slow, but ravenous creature of the living dead, with one thought alone on its mind. * Requirements: x1 * Rewards: +1 XP * Reported Drops: Rusty Axe 5% Undead Boots 15% Undead Bracers 10% Raging Zombie Driven mad by hunger, nothing will stop this creature, save the taste of your flesh. * Requirements: x2 * Rewards: +5 XP * Reported Drops: Rusty Axe 15% Wooden Shield 15% Undead Boots 30% Undead Belt 40% Cursed Skull 20% Heavy Axe 15% Undead Pauldrons 20% Undead Bracers 10% Undead Leggings 20% Corpse Eater This creature descends from an ancient bloodline of creatures, part Troll, part Human. Growing to twice the height of a man, they are known for their brute strength and an unnatural resilience to pain. This one is young, but all the more ferocious for it. Living off the flesh of the undead, it never wavers from charging once fresh meat is within its reach... * Requirements: x4 * Rewards: +6 XP * Reported Drops: Hunger Grip 10% Impenetrable Skull 10% Master Gravedigger The corrupt curator of the cemetry controls zombies for evil deeds. Take him down. * Requirements: x4 * Rewards: 2 to 7 +10 XP * Reported Drops: Gravedigger's Sandals 35% Tablet of Reckoning 30% Gravedigger's Staff 20% Magical Staff 12% Cyclops Fiend (Unlockable) Poachers have hunted the Cyclops to near extinction, for the Cyclops eye is rumoured to hold magical properties. This cyclops now wanders the graveyard alone, embittered and angry - striving to eat as many humans as possible. (Revenge is sweet). * Requirements: x2 * Rewards: +1 XP * Reported Drops: Cyclops Eye 15% Colossus Claw 6% Belphegor (Reincarnate) (Unlockable) Many believed the demon Belphegor to be dead - but the atrocities it wrought in this place centuries ago have echoed through time... and now, with the land in tatters, it has reawoken from it's shallow grave. This demon's skeletal body is dry and hungry. Dare approach this beast - and you will truly experience the meaning of blood-lust. * Requirements: x2 * Rewards: +4 XP * Reported Drops: Demon Axe 18% Demonic Headpiece 9% Demonic Epaulettes 24% Belphegor's Cage 4% Lethifold (Unlockable) A malign creature of dark magic, the Lethifold is carnivorous - known to infest the most despicable places and feed on anything that moves. Mercifully, it is rarely sighted these days, but when it is, it's one of the last things you'll ever see. Like a thin black cloack, it sails across the ground searching for new victims, ready to suffocate, ready to ingest them whole. * Requirements: x3 * Rewards: +10 XP * Reported Drops: Lethifold Cloak 3% Quests Cursed Skulls My boss will kill me if I can't get him bone for his amulets, but I'm too weak to get them myself! '' * Requirements: Cursed Skull x5 x1 * Rewards: 5 to 10 +30 XP '''Rasmus' (Unlockable) I was a Prince of the Elves, banished from my land by my father. I have just survived in this place, but at the price of becoming one of them. My body is deteriorating, and my mind is falling into madness! You must help me!! There are cyclops in this area - their eyes are powerful life-givers. It is my only chance. Do this for me and I will give you everything I have. * Requirements: Cyclops Eye x8 x4 * Rewards: Menil A' Rist 10 Bosses and Mini-Bosses The Slayer (Boss) (only available for gear drops till level 10. After is for mastery only) This ancient fire-spirit wields a weapon of pure destruction. Destroy this evil being now! * Requirements: x5 * Rewards: 5 to 10 +25 XP * Reported Drops: Fire Crown 40% The Slayer's Will 20% Destroyer's Needled Ring 10% Slayer's Pauldrons 15% Destroyer's Ring 3% Gear The Cemetery has rather weak drops, but are great for new players. There are a total of 29 items that can be found here. * Beginner's Dagger * Belphegor's Cage * Colossus Claw * Cursed Skull * Cyclops Eye * Demon Axe * Demonic Headpiece * Demonic Epaulettes * Destroyer's Needled Ring * Destroyer's Ring * Enchanted Dagger * Fire Crown * Gravedigger's Robe * Gravedigger's Sandals * Gravedigger's Staff * Heavy Axe * Hunger Grip * Impenetrable Skull * Lethifold Cloak * Magical Staff * Menil A' Rist * Rusty Axe * Slayer's Pauldrons * Tablet of Reckoning * The Slayer's Will * Undead Belt * Undead Boots * Undead Bracers * Undead Leggings * Undead Pauldrons * Wooden Shield This gear is also good for Earning gold in small interval sales in Haven ---- Category:Location